Deep Within The Corners Of My Mind
by WrittenWhilstDreaming
Summary: Rachel had everything she ever dreamed of...She graduated from NYADA, and landed a part in a Broadway show. But when a tragic accident alters her life, suddenly everything is thrown into perspective and she realises the most important thing is missing... Love! (Faberry)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is actually the very first fan-fiction I ever wrote. I had it up on the site about three years ago under a different pen name, and never finished it. But ever since it's been bugging me that I never carried it on as I seemed to get a pretty good response from it. The trouble was I wrote to many characters into it, and end up totally confused with what was going on. Where the original had the whole glee club and Shelby scripted in, this new re-edited version, will focus a lot more on the "Faberry" aspect as that's what we all want to read about!**

**So without further a-do the new and hopefully improved chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters... I'm simply borrowing them and adding a small amount of artistic license**.

_**Deep within the Corners of my Mind**_

Rachel felt the Warm blood seep onto her fingers as her hand instinctively went to the wound in her side causing her breath to stop. _What the hell had just happened_? Why could the petite brunette feel pain & blood on her right hand side, why was there a strange smell of gun powder hanging in the air? Why was Joseph, the guy had been pretty much following her for near over nine months stood in front of her with a small black Pistol?

The reality hit hard and Rachel felt her legs give way underneath her, her body sliding down the wall behind.

"This is your fault" Joseph spat as he ran one of his hands through his greasy hair. "Why wouldn't you just listen, I only wanted you to be quite, you've made me do this".

As panic surged through his body, Joseph spun on his heel as his fight or flight instinct overtook. Heading towards the dressing room door, he shut his eyes momentarily trying to rid the image of Rachel's deflated body from his mind.

Before he had chance to grasp the door's handle the door flung open knocking him off balance, causing the gun to fall out of his hand and slide across the floor as the theatre's security stormed in.

Rachel lay there helplessly watching the scene unfold as one of the guards grabbed Joseph into a headlock and wrestled him to the ground.

"Miss Berry can you hear me" another security guy said as he raced over to her

Rachel tried to focus on the bold headed man, who was now stood in front of her, but everything was blurred in front of her glazed brown eyes and the pain burned worse.

Letting out a small cry as the guard gently moved her hand away from the wound to assess the damage, Rachel was certain she was going to die.

"Shit!" was the only thing the man could say as he saw the deep gash and the pool of dark blood on the floor beside Rachel's body. "Someone call an ambulance now" he shouted.

"It's gonna be okay Miss berry just hang on in there" he said trying to reassure her. He could see her huge brown eyes straining to keep open, the fear reaching out at him every time her eye lids flicked back open.

Chuck hadn't been in the job long, and after today he didn't think he would be in it much longer. How had his team let this happen? How had some psycho managed to get through to the back stage area with a gun? The guilt flowed through him as he realised if anything happened to the brunette, He'd hold himself personally responsible.

How was it probable, that things could take such a drastic turn in such a short space of time? Chuck couldn't help but think how only a few minutes ago this young beautiful woman was stood on the stage giving the performance of her life, receiving a standing ovation and now her she was, the life slowing draining away.

Feeling the guard apply more pressure to her side, Rachel was unable to hold back the moan which escaped her paling lips as execrating pain shot through her body. Her mind racing with fear, "please don't let me die please" she begged.

Joseph was pinned down his face smashed into the floor, as the other security guard finally tackled him flat to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me" he shouted but the guard only applied more pressure to the twisted arm above his back. "AARRHH" he moaned as pain shot into his shoulder, and his nose gave a sickening crack.

He couldn't quite believe what he had done. He'd shot her, he'd shot the love of his life, the only thing that made his day worth living for, he'd shot Rachel Berry. But it wasn't Sadness he felt, it was hot raging anger why hadn't the stupid Bitch just listened to him, he thought.

_I could have made her life so much better... If she'd just stopped screaming at me and yelling for security this wouldn't have happened, I just wanted her to shut up_.

As Joseph's mental state finally collapsed he let out a deep cry, the frustration boiling over.

The ambulance soon arrived and the paramedics made their way back stage. Running down the Long corridor that ran directly behind the stage, they soon found the place where all the commotion was coming from. They entered the room to see people everywhere. "Can we make some space please" asked the older of the two paramedics; His partner already kneeling on the floor next to Rachel.

"What's her name?" he asked chuck as his gloved hand felt for Rachel's pulse in the soft of her neck.

"Rachel Berry"

The paramedic could feel a weak beat but only just. "Rachel can you hear me... Rachel?"

The small brunette actress didn't respond, she could hear the noise around her but it no longer made sense. She could feel herself slipping into the darkness and she didn't have the strength to try and fight. She thought about her Dad's and wished that they were here with her, she thought about her cat Matilida being left alone in her apartment if she didn't make it back, and finally just before she lost all consciousness she thought about Quinn and the fact the blonde would never know how Rachel truly felt about her...

**So what do we think? If you've got this far why not leave me a review **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's Chapter Two, which so far, apart from Quinn stepping out of the shower has been completely altered from the original version. This is just a short one as I didn't want to leave you waiting too long without an update... Hopefully the second part of this should be up in the next few days. I'd of course like to thank everyone that has begun following this and of course for the reviews, they let me know what you think and keeps my motivation flowing... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters**

**Deep Within The Corners Of My Mind**

Stepping out of the shower Quinn felt the cool air tingle across her exposed, damp skin as the water droplets from her long blonde hair ran down her spine. Grabbing two towels from the side of the bath, she wrapped one around her delicate frame and the other around her soaked hair before heading out into her bedroom. Reaching for the small box of matches she kept on her bedside cabinet, the blonde began lighting the half melted candles that adorned the various shelves, and found her eyes gently closing as the sweet smell of the Jasmine and Lilly scented wax drifted to her nostrils.

For the first time that day Quinn felt her muscles start to relax, the tension that had bunched itself up in her shoulders slowly ebbed away. Dropping down onto her bed, the backs of her knees hanging over the edge, Quinn once more closed her hazel eyes as a smile spread over her mouth. _Thank god the weekend is nearly here, I'll soon be on the train heading for New York and Rachel... and lots and lots of wine._ The blonde digressed but her thoughts where soon interrupted as the sound of her ringing phone met her ears.

Tilting her head to the side, Quinn could see the glow of the lit phone screen, but was unable to see the caller ID. Figuring it had to be work; she let the phone ring its course until she knew her voicemail would take over. It was Friday night, work could cope without her, she thought idly as she brought her fingers up to the fluffy towel wrapped around her head.

Slowly drying her blonde tresses, Quinn couldn't believe the day she had had. Stressful just didn't seem to cover it. From the moment she placed her high heeled clad foot through her office door, everything seemed to go wrong; from two meetings being cancelled in the space of five minutes, to one of the company's biggest clients pulling their contract, Quinn had found herself being mowed down by a snowball of appalling providence.

Sighing deeply as she rooted through her draws for something comfy to slip into, Quinn knew she would probably have more days like to day. Having recently been promoted from junior editor to editor, the ante had increased tenfold, but she knew she loved her job and she would just have to take the ups and downs that came with the new territory.

Finally deciding on a pair of white sleep shorts and a strappy pink top, Quinn heard her phone go again.

"Go away, I'm not here" the blonde groaned, as once more she diverted her eyes to the ringing object. A few seconds later it fell silent once more and Quinn hoped that that was the last time it would interrupt her evening.

Picking up the two used towel's, the blonde dumped them in her linen basket before turning on her heel to check she had everything packed for her weekend trip to the big apple.

Couching down next to her duffle bag, she slid back the zip and started counting off item's as she came across them, wanting to make sure she was completely prepared.

"Train pass... check... "Credit Card... Check... Toothbrush... check"

Having convinced herself that everything she would need was accounted for, Quinn couldn't stifle the yawn that left her mouth as a wave of tiredness washed itself over her body. Looking at the clock on the bedside cabinet, its red aluminous digits flashing ten forty eight, the ex cheerio let the weariness take over and she slipped under the delicate lace duvet that swathed her bed.

Nearly on the edge of sleep, the duvet pulled up under her chin, Quinn didn't hold back the expletives that left her usually polite mouth as her phone began ringing for the third time. Lifting her arm from under the cover, she was undecided whether to reject the call point blank or switch the dam thing off, when she hand an uneasy feeling trickle through her stomach.

Quinn wasn't one to believe in Psychics or the supernatural, she left all that to Rachel, but as she brought the phone to her ear, something was telling the blonde to answer this call.

"Quinn, why the hell haven't you been answering your phone?" Santana shouted before the blonde could even mutter hello.

"Well Hello to you San, What's that how I am, God I'm fine thanks, how about you... at nearly eleven o'clock at night" Quinn remarked the sarcasm thick in her tone.

"Don't get smart with me Q this is important, I take it you haven't seen the late night news?"

"Well considering I'd got into bed and was trying to go to sleep no I haven't... what's this all about Santana?" the blonde sighed as she pushed herself up out of bed.

"Quinn you need to turn the news on now" the feisty Latino ordered.

"Why..." Quinn went to interject but was soon cut off.

"Please Quinn... and you might want to make sure you're sat down when you do".

Padding barefoot out of her bedroom and into the lounge, the blonde found her patience disappearing as she searched for the early discarded TV remote.

"Santana will you please just tell me what's going" she demanded as she switched on a side lamp and saw the remote on the sofa next to her.

"Berry's been shot"

**So What do you think? I no it's mean to leave it there but I do love a good cliff-hanger! Next we'll find out how Quinn takes the devastating news and what Quinn & Rachel's relationship is really like! *Lastly... Review... Please***


End file.
